Wavering Trust
by AkiKakohiro88
Summary: The Akatsuki are at it again! But this time without Pein to lead them, due to the captivity of Pein, courtesy of Naruto, the Hero of Hidden Leaf Village. Allen Walker had injured his left eye once again, due to Road's ever sharp candles on a long mission. And Komui's crazy inventions has been—accidentally—tested by Allen, causing trouble for both his dimension and Naruto's.


A/N: _Hello! My name is Sara Mei Wallis and I own the plot and story line. xKari-nekoXx is my editor and the person to submit this story to you. My computer has broke story will be updated slowly in cause of our way of working and we already started on High School_  
><strong>(READ THE EDITOR'S NOTE. IMPORTANT INFORMATION REGARDING THE STORY AND THIS ACCOUNT, IF YOU DON'T, COMPLICATIONS WILL ARISE)<strong>  
>EN: _If there are any Naruto plot errors, it might be __**my**_ _errors. Because I only watched Naruto when my dad did, and that was __**back then**__. I forgotten their plot, and honestly, I barely know a few of the characters' appearance, personality and their Ninjutsus of that, I would rely on the Wikipedia. Which is a __**huge problem**__. Please PM me —__**xKari-nekoXx**__— the corrections. Because Mei's computer barely works, and she sends me the draft of her chapters via Whatsapp. Basically, you can say I'm her editor _**_and _**_submitter. __**Yes**__, she gave me her password and email for me to access her account. __**No**__, I do __**not**__ use __**her**__ account to favourite, and/or follow stories and/or authors. The stories you see in the account's favorites are _**_her _**_doings. If I wanted to follow and/or favorite a story and/or author, I would use _**_my _**_account._ _Information in the account's profile are _**_all _**_her's. I only write them out. The polls _**_questions_**_ and _**_answers_**_ in profile should also be _**_from_** **_her_** **_to_** **_me_**_, and I _**_created_**_ the poll. If there __**is **__any confusion regarding this story and the __**real **__author, please PM xKari-nekoXx._

**_Thank you for your cooperation in reading the Editor's Note. If you haven't read the Editor's Note, do NOT PM Otomi Nazakawa and xKari-nekoXx regarding this account and this story. If I find someone Private Messaged xKari-nekoXx and/or Otomi Nazakawa regarding the account the Editor's Note have covered, I WILL report. Same goes for reviewing just to say there are errors. The Editor's Note clearly stated to inform xKari-nekoXx via Private Message. Do not take this as a joke, I'm serious._**

* * *

><p>Wavering Trust - Trust and Doubt<p>

"All done!" Komui exclaimed triumphantly, snipping off last of the bandages wrapped around a certain white haired Parastic-Innocence wielder's right arm.

"Allen-_kun_?" "Yes?" Allen replied, glancing at a worried looking Komui.

"Your left eye will take a little more time to heal so please be careful." Komui said, helping Allen to his feet. The white haired boy blinked at the request, then smiled softly as he nodded. "Sure,"

The whitette tried to walk, he took a step when on a spur moment, one of his wounds stung him hard. Allen winced as he clutched his bandaged abdomen and shut his only usable eye at the moment, trying to bear the searing pain. Komui's eyes widened a fraction at the young exorcist's reaction, "Allen,are you okay?" he asked anxiously, instantly kneeling down beside the cursed teen.

Soon enough, Allen's breathing evened out as he smiled reassuringly at the man, "Yes, I'm fine," the teen dismissed easily. Komui allowed a small frown grace his already worried features. After a short rueful silence, the man then smiled, "By the way, Allen-_kun_, I have something I need help with." The supervisor said excitedly, grinning ear to ear.

He lead Allen into his office and that was where he saw a black hole that seemed to lead to oblivion. The younger blinked, silver eye shining with curiosity.

Komui was still grinning as he turned to the curious exorcist, Timcanpy snuggled in Allen's soft white hair. "It's a multiverse portal! But remember, its a prototype!" Komui proclaimed with pride, arms spread wide in the air. The young exorcist nodded his head in understanding, then he cocked his head slightly, silver eye inquiring. "So, what do you need me for?" The whitette asked, looking around the messy office.

'_Anything but cleaning up this messy office, I hope..._ _Unless..._' Allen let his thoughts hanging, looking at Komui with a pointed look.

Ah, for you readers' information, Allen was currently assuming the portal was so Komui could dispose of his never ending paperwork on the other end of the portal to an unfortunate passerby.

"Well, all I really need you to do is just help me with a few fractures..." Komui continued to ramble on as Allen slowly approached the swirling black hole.

Curiosity killed the cat, but will _this _cat be satisfied enough to be brought back?

"Ga—!"

"...but, whatever it is, don't get too close to the—" Komui paused in his rambling as he realized Allen was no where to be found, "—portal... Allen-_kun_?" Komui tried as he digs around a huge pile of paperwork.

He came to a conclusion; Allen Walker had went into the portal.

Komui shuddered as he imagined in what Lenalee would do if she found out.

"My dear sister is going to murder me..." The poor man mourned.

* * *

><p>Allen fell into oblivion for a few seconds before he landed in some sort of...town?<p>

Timcanpy had already abandoned Allen's hair before the collision, and the whitette was going to guess that one of his wounds reopened.

Gladly, it wasn't the wound in his abdomen, but his left leg. Although, his wounds seemed to sting again as he coughed, looking around when the dust disappeared, allowing Allen to see people staring at him either with surprise, curiosity or...disgust. But, the majority was of surprise and curiosity.

'_Everyone's wearing headbands..._' The young exorcist noticed once he took a good look around, heaving himself up.

A golden golem flew down towards Allen, circling his left leg anxiously. It was obvious that the little golem was worried about him. "I'm alright, Tim." The whitette reassured as the golem nuzzled his neck. He was glad that Tim wasn't as irresponsible as his former Master...

Timcanpy turned around, then suddenly pulled a strand of Allen's white hair hurriedly. "Hm?" The latter glanced back to see an incoming black haired boy,—who, Allen noted, wasn't wearing a headband like everybody else—black eyes and wearing green attire who seems to have just noticed the whitette as he yelled, "Out of the way!"

"Eh?!" Allen didn't have enough time to react before—

_CRASH!_

"O—ow..." The cursed teen whimpered, his breath coming in short pants as the extra weight on him instantly disappeared.

"Lee! Apologize! You could've hurt this stranger!" Thundered a feminine but strong voice. '_Too late... It feels like hell right now..._' Allen slowly sat himself up, wincing. Timcanpy lowered himself on Allen's shoulder.

"Yes, Tenten..." The black haired boy—Allen was gonna guess this was Lee, since he responded—mumbled as he grins apologetically at someone past Allen.

He then looked at the boy by his feet, "Sorry! Are y-you okay?" He stammered, giving Allen a beseeching look as he offered his hand.

"I'm fine." Allen reassured, his smile not quite reaching his eyes as he accepted the offered hand. Timcanpy suddenly hit Lee square in the head, causing the latter to wince. "Ow!" Lee whimpered as he clutched his head.

The cursed teen grabbed Timcanpy by the tail as he looked sternly at the golden golem, "Tim, you do _not_ hit somebody square in the head!" the whitette scolded, causing the golem to lower his head—body?—in shame.

Allen sighed and let go of Timcanpy, he glanced at the poor Lee, "Eh, sorry about my golem, he can sometimes be arrogant when infuriated..." Allen apologised. A girl with brown hair in a neat bun on either side of her head, brown eyes, wearing pink clothing came up beside him. She looked ready to hit somebody on the head herself, honestly.

"You deserved that, Lee! You should've been more careful!" The girl said sternly.

"But, Tenten, I already apologised!" The black haired boy whined.

'_So this is Tenten... She reminds me of Lenalee at some point..._' Allen thought, smiling softly, then it hit him; Where in the world was he?

"Where am I and..._what_ are you?" The whitette asked, trying to not sound offending. "We, are ninjas. Currently, we are located in Konoha, but to be more specific, The Hidden Leaf Village." Said a boy with long dark brown hair, silver eyes—'_Are silver eyes normal here...?_' Allen wondered—wearing grey and black clothing who approached them from behind Lee, causing the latter to step aside in shock.

"Neji, Lee knocked over this stranger!" Tenten said, hands on her hips. The brown haired boy—Neji, made a face at said black haired boy, causing Lee to shiver slightly as he backed away, arms up in defense, "Neji-_kun_, it was an acciden-WAAA!" Lee instantly ran away as the brunette chased after him with a scary look.

Allen and a few others sweat dropped at the retreating males while Tenten huffed. The female then turned to Allen, her annoyed expression dropped cleanly from her face, replaced with a friendly smile, "Are you okay?" Tenten asked, leading him forward.

Allen glanced at the girl, then smiled reassuringly, "Nnn...I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, though." the whitette said.

They suddenly halted, startling Allen a tad bit. The brunette turned to face Allen with a worried look, "Umm... If you don't mind me asking..., what's wrong with your left eye...?"

Allen blinked, then touched the white eye patch lightly. "Just...a small wound caught from a fight... It's temporary, though, so no need to worry." He said, smiling softly.

Tenten noticed the new comer does that a lot. The fake smiles, the lies so nobody worries about him... She noticed them even though she just met him. The brunette slightly dislikes people like that. The ones who would put _everyone _before themselves.

She wondered; What had the male gone through that he wouldn't let anyone in?

The brown eyed female shook her head lightly, then looked at Allen, who looked around The Hidden Leaf Village like a lost puppy.

"Ah, I forgot! I haven't formally introduced myself, haven't I?" The girl suddenly piped up. Allen hummed and nodded his head in reply.

"Well, my name is Tenten. The boy who ran into you back there was Rock Lee. And the one who answered your question was Hyuuga Neji." Tenten said, a big smile on her face as she extended her hand.

Allen smiled and shook her hand, "Allen. Allen Walker." he said.

Tenten then lead Allen to a bench, sitting him down carefully.

Tenten looked over at his abdomen, the only wound visible to her, then looked at Allen with a caring look, "If your wounds hurts too much, you can get me at the area over there," she pointed at an are not too far from where they were "and I'll bring you to Lady Tsunade. You should try to get familiar with The Hidden Leaf Village, since I think your gonna need to stay here for awhile." the brunette said, standing up and started to walk away.

"Ah, thanks for helping me, Tenten-_san_!" Allen cried out to the female, waving at her. The female glanced back at him and waved back with a huge smile, "Your welcome!"

Timcanpy flew down and settled on his shoulder once the female was out of sight. "This sure is a wierd town, _ne_, Tim?" The cursed teen asked his little golem. Tim flinched his tail in reply.

After a short rueful silence, Allen decided to go around The Hidden Leaf Village and get familiar with the village like Tenten had said. He stretched lightly, causing Tim to snuggle up in his white hair instead.

The whitette was buttoning up his dress shirt when—

"Must...kill...Na..to..." Someone breathed quietly.

But not quiet enough to be unheard by Allen's sharp ears.

Glancing around, he caught sight of a shadow by the trees. He must've strayed to the outskirts of the village. "After all these months, I'm still terrible in directions...?" Allen asked himself, and sighed miserably.

He caught a glimpse of red eyes from the shadow, causing Allen to dash to the trees, once nearer, he slowed down his pace.

Allen glanced at his shoulder where Tim was snuggled up, "Tim, stay here. I don't want you to get caught up in this. There might be Innocence around here, or even an accommodator, so if I don't get out of this, take the Innocence and fly far away. Or if it's an accommodator, please lead them away from here, got it?" the golden golem was hesitant, but nodded in affirmation, Allen smiled softly.

"Innocence, activate."

Allen's left arm reformed into a black claw-like hand, with a red cross in the center, silver mask with fancy swirls embedded to it covering his eyes, a white flowing cape on his back with white cowl.

The white haired exorcist kept following the shadow until they arrived at an area where a spiky haired blonde, wearing a black and orange tracksuit, a red...logo...? on the center of the track top and a man with silver hair wearing a green vest with the same red logo in the center, and under the vest a long black sleeve and black pants surrounding a weird looking man who was tied to a tree with... a sheet of paper(?) securely by the ropes. Allen's eyebrow quirked up at that. What are they? Sure, Neji said they were ninjas and all, but, what _exactly _are they?

_SWISH!_

Diamond like knives flew from the fingers of the shadow, and Allen quickly reacted, "Crown Belt!" the whitette commanded, and in swift movement, white threads came out from Allen's white wrist, instantly stretched forward and tied to a tree, it instantly pulled Allen forward in immense speed, the diamond like knives never reached their target as Allen's cape quickly blocked the attack. "What the—?!"

Before anyone can react, the shadow, who turned out to be a raven head with—weird—red eyes wearing a white collar shirt, black long gloves(E/N: _I am lazy!_), dark blue clothe tied securely around his waist by a dark purple-ish rope, and black pants, had been wrapped tight by Allen's Crown Belt.

"Sasuke?!" A voice behind Allen bellowed with confusion and shock, causing the whitette to glance back, and realized the one who spoke was the blondie. Upon seeing said boy, Allen's left eye started to throb painfully, forcing Allen to lurch forward, hissing in pain.

**_"Allen."_**

Allen's eyes widened at the voice inside his mind, '_Neah? What've you been doing?_'

_**"Eh, around." **_Allen can imagine Neah shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly as he spoke those words. _**"But here's something more important," **_Neah's voice instantly turned serious with those words, and Allen tries his best to not let go of the supposed 'Akuma', reassuring the two people that he was fine and paying close attention to what Neah was about to say, **_"you know how you're eye went crazy when it landed on the blondie?" _**_'Yeah...'_

_**"Here's the thing; What ever your left eye sensed was not an Akuma."**_

_'What?!'_

_**"Like I said, not. An Akuma."**_

'_But—!_'

**_"It means, that what ever is in that _****kid**_** is stronger than both Noah **_**and**_** The Earl."**_

Allen's eye widened behind his mask, '_What?!_'

His mind racing, Allen's heart beat raced up to an inspectable speed, and he had unconsciously let go of this 'Sasuke'. But before the raven can attack or the likes, Tenten and Neji had magically appeared and engaged in a fight with the raven head.

By then Allen was placed under too much pressure, his eye throbbing too painfully that he could scream, but he didn't, instead, Allen was put into a light slumber. His Innocence deactivating along with its accommodator.

**_"Rest little nephew, let me take away your pain."_**

'_Thank you, Uncle..._'

Sasuke hissed as he was struck by Tenten's Bukijutsu. '_Tch, her teammates weren't kidding when they said she never misses her target with that thing... _' The raven head glanced at the thing that stopped him from finishing the dobe, to see a white haired male on the ground.

Sasuke narrowly missed an attack from both Neji and Tenten, then growled lowly before disappearing in thin air. Neji cursed as their opponent disappeared from sight and Tenten quickly rushed towards the white haired teen.

What greeted her wasn't a pretty sight, the whitette's usually clean eyepatch was stained with blood, the white bandages on his abdomen seeped with red, his left pants stained with red as well. To say the least, his wounds were opening. Fast.

But what Kakashi was staring intently at wasn't the bleeding areas, but the Rose Cross on the whitette's coat.

"Tenten, Neji, get this boy to Lady Shizune." Kakashi ordered as he stood up, said two people already by each of Allen's side, the whitette's arms slung over their shoulder, and went off.

"Is he foreign?" The blonde inquired as he stepped beside Kakashi.

"Yes. A very foreign one at that."

* * *

><p>A black haired woman—Shizune, also known as 'Lady' Shizune, looked out the window. Lady Tsunade, her former mentor, had complained it was noisy at the training grounds. She was quite surprised to see Tenten and Neji carry a white haired foreigner.<p>

"What happened to him?" The raven haired woman inquired worriedly as she rushed to their side, taking the teenager off their arms and laying him on a nearby couch.

When she noticed the red stained eye patch, bandage and pant legs she gasped lightly.

"He... I don't know, he used a...cape thingy, and it tied Sasuke in place, but a few moments later, he suddenly keeled over and then lost conscious." Tenten explained, glancing at Allen anxiously, fiddling with the hem of her grey clothing.

Shizune carefully unwrapped the bandages by the boy's abdomen, only to reveal blood. A _lot _of blood. But the weird thing was, there was no sign of a wound nor scars found. '_What in the—?'_

Shizune then rolled up Allen's left pant leg and saw a bloody bandage wrapped around the boy's pale skin. And as she unwraps the dirtied bandage, she saw no wounds nor scars as well.

The black haired woman sighed. Then glanced at the bloodied eye patch that covers the whitette's left eye.

Shizune carefully took off the red stained eye patch and what she saw wasn't what she expected; The boy's eye let out tears of blood.

"Tenten, grab me a huge pail of water and a cloth!" She ordered, the brunette nodded and quickly dashed off to grab the objects listed.

Shizune needed to get the boy to Lady Tsunade. But first, she has to clean off the blood.

"So what you mean to say is that Allen had been transported to a different dimension because of your damned invention?!" Lenalee practically exploded, glaring at her cowering brother.

"It was an accident, my dear sweet Lenalee!" Komui wailed pathetically, clinging onto his little sister's leg.

At that point, Lenalee looked ready to pulverize her older brother. Lavi grinned and whispered to Kanda as the craziness of the Lee siblings ensues, "This Lenalee won't be so sweet in a minute." "Che, I don't give a shit about sister complex," The raven haired exorcist muttered, face scrunched up in its usual scowl.

"Is he alright, Lady Tsunade?" Tenten asked, worried. "His condition is stable, but his left eye is a new case..." Tsunade replied, but she had muttered the after sentence as she patted the worried girl's head.

"May I go see him?" Tenten asked.

"Its up to you." The blonde woman said quietly. Before she could say anything else, Tenten dashed off.

.  
>The doctor in charge of the white haired boy checked the latter for the last time before looking up at Shizune.<p>

"His eye is completely fine. Same goes for his supposed wounds. Though, I don't know about his left arm..." The doctor trailed off as he corrected his glasses, glancing at the black arm of the whitette on the bed.

Shizune furrowed her delicate eyebrows as she stared at the young teen's black arm, while Kakashi nodded his head in understanding, staring at the attire of the young teen that was folded neatly by the bedside table.

"Thank you once again." Kakashi said, nodding at the doctor.

The doctor nodded back in return, and opened the exit as Tenten was about to knock the door.

Tenten apologized profusely, the doctor just dismissed her with a smile and left with a click of the door.

The brunette glanced at the Medical-nin and the Jounin beside the white haired boy with confusion etched on her face.

Now that Tenten thought of it... The young male had white/grey hair, a pale complexion and some sort of...tattoo...that starts with an upside down star and ends at his cheek.

"_Ne_, he's...doing fine, right...?" The brown eyed girl asked hesitantly from her spot near the exit, fiddling nervously with the hem of her grey clothing.

Shizune glanced at Tenten and gave her a reassuring smile, and replied with a small "Yes," before turning back to the whitette while Kakashi nodded dismissively, eyes not leaving the coat the white haired stranger wore.

Tenten frowned slightly at their short replies, and headed towards the soft bed that was currently being occupied by an unconscious silver eyed teen.

The stranger that always smiled, built walls around himself looked peaceful now. And Tenten couldn't help but smiled softly as she gently pushed a strand of soft, white hair. She doesn't know why, and _how_ for that matter, the stranger, Allen Walker, made her care for him as if a younger brother in a short span of time.

Maybe he just _is _like that.

That's possibly the reason why he locks himself up, made walls that not even a single force in the world can break. He was scared, scared that he'd lose the people he cared for, and destroy those walls.

Tenten felt pity for the young male. Where were his loved ones when he needs them?

The white haired male suddenly shifted, and cracked open a silver eye. He hissed lightly when bright light instantly attacked his vision, and blinked.

"Allen-_kun_?" Allen instantly glanced to where the voice came from, and for a split second he thought he saw Lenalee there, but reality struck him hard. It was only the girl that helped him back at the village.

Silver eyes suddenly welled with longing. He's only been gone from the Order for a few hours, but he had already missed his comrades. The crazy Komui, the sweet Lenalee, the stupid Lavi...And though he won't admit it, he missed BaKanda as well.

(Back at the Black Order, Komui, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda sneezed in unison. "Gesundhiet." They chorused, except for Kanda of course who just growled in annoyance.)

Looking around the unfamiliar place—though of course, he _can _guess he was currently in a hospital—he directed his attention to the two occupants of the room other than him and Tenten.

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking... Where—"

_BONK! BONK!_

The sudden sound caused all occupants of the room to glance at the window. A flying golden ball with a cross at the center seemed to try to get in.

_Allen of course, immediately recognized the flying object as he told Tenten to please open the window for him_, in which the brunette obliged, not without sending both Allen and the golden _flying _object a weird look.

"Timcanpy!" The silver eyed teen exclaimed jovially, his smile so bright it was blinding. Tim was his only companion that came alongside him from England to...Ko... Kona... Konoha! Yes, from England to Konoha, due to one of Komui's crazy inventions.

Tim instantly snuggled by his master's neck lovingly once gained access.

The other occupants of the room stared at both Allen and this...'Timcanpy', as the boy called him.

"What's your name, boy?" Kakashi asked after snapping out of his confusion.

The whitette glanced at the man and woman beside the bed he occupied, and smiled, "Allen Walker..." he trailed off as he wondered in whether he should or should not inform them he was an exorcist of the Black Order. Lavi clearly stated that he shouldn't if not on missions. But when he side glanced the grey haired man, he noticed that the man's eye told him that he knew where he was from. So, he concluded that he should _not _inform them he was from the Black Order, since one already knew.

"Oh, how rude of us! My name is Shizune," The black haired woman introduced herself as she stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Shizune-_san_." The younger male said politely, never forgetting his manners.

Still smiling, Shizune lightly elbowed the grey haired man in the ribs, causing the man to smile sheepishly—that's what Allen's gonna guess, since the man was wearing a freaking mask over his mouth and his left eye—and introduced himself, "Hatake Kakashi, please, just call me Kakashi-_sensei_."

'_Hmm... Sensei... Means either "doctor" or "teacher"..._'

_**"Let's go for teacher, hmm?"**_

'_Neah? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?_'

**_"I was, until you yelled out Tim's name as if he were in heaven." _**Neah huffed.

Allen mentally gave his uncle an apologetic look. '_Uh, sorry... You can rest now. I promise I won't do that again..._'

Neah sighed, _**"Nah, it's okay. I'm more interested in what our supposed 'ninja' friends have to say."**_

'_But—_'

_**"But nothing. Like I said, Allen. I'm completely fine. They don't sting."**_

'_..._'

_**"Anything for my cute little nephew~!"**_ Neah said in a sing-song voice with an idiotic grin on his face.

Allen can't help but chuckle at his uncle's antics. He may be a Noah, but he's _real _family.

"What's so funny?"

"Ah...I'm just memorizing a few things my supervisor would usually do. He's a bit of a lazy one, but crazy when it comes to inventions."

**_"The sister complex? Yeah... By almost murdering my cute little nephew!" _**Neah fumed in said nephew's mind.

Allen sweat dropped, '_Neah, your nephew complex is as bad as Komui's sister complex and Sheryl's daughter complex._' he deadpanned.

**_"What ever are you talking about, my adorable nephew? I do _****not **_**have a nephew complex. And don't you dare compare me to that vile, perverted brother of mine! He won't allow Road to play with her dolls if he gets a say in it..."**_ Neah continued to ramble on and on as Allen had already tuned out the annoying voice of the Noah in his mind.

Neah acts like Komui at times as well. He has his moments, Allen concluded.

"—from?"

"Huh?" Allen inquired intelligently as he snaps out of his stupor and glanced at Tenten.

The brunette puffed up her cheeks at the fact Allen hadn't been listening to her. "I asked in where are you from? You don't seem to be from the Akatsuki, obviously. Since Pein didn't recognize you nor do you where their signature coat."

Allen tilted his head and looked at Tenten questioningly, silver eyes confused. "The 'Akatsuki'? 'Pein'? What or who are those?"

Both Shizune and Tenten stared at Allen with surprise, he didn't know?

Kakashi was silently congratulating himself for getting a spot on. The boy _was _from the same organisation the red headed man was from, who disappeared the following day last year. (E/N: _Free Allen, Kanda, Naruto and Sasuke plushie if you can guess! ;D_)

"You don't know what the Akatsuki and Pein are?" Tenten asked disbelievingly, wide brown eyes confused.

Allen shook his head as a no.

"Well... The Akatsuki is basically a rebel group that defies the nin villages," Shizune started.

"And Pein just so turned out to be the leader of said group," Tenten continued.

"But, no worries, since Naruto/Naruto-_kun_ caught the leader." The two females finished simulously.

Allen blinked. The two were...close. Close like twins... Which scares Allen shitless, honestly.

Kakashi gave a sympathetic glance at the rigid young male. He was scared shitless thanks to Tenten and Shizune. He could honestly relate with the young boy.

"Ah... Okay. Well, to answer your question Tenten-_san_, I'm from England."

Instantly the two females once again gave Allen a look. This time in confusion.

"_England_? We never heard of such a village, right, Shizune-_sensei_?"

Shizune hummed in agreement as she nodded her head. "Let me get a map so you can check. Maybe you mispronounced your village's name." The woman said as she headed out to ask for a map.

"Would you like some water, Allen-_kun_?" Tenten asked.

The whitette nodded, smiling greatfully at the brunette as she left, leaving only him and the grey haired man.

"You're from the Black Order, am I correct?" The man suddenly asked.

Allen glanced at him in surprise. Silver eyes flickered to gold for a split second before they returned into silver. "Yes. Thought you knew."

"_How _exactly _can_ you recognize the emblem?" Allen inquired, feeling a bit suspicious.

"A red head had been in the Hidden Leaf Village for a day before disappearing the next morning. That incident was old news, apparently last year. And the emblem on his coat were rather similar to yours."

Allen's whole features lost its colour. A certain red head was currently thought out of his imaginations. '_Cross..._'

Before anything else were said, the door clicked open to Tenten holding a bottle of water and Shizune with a roll of paper.

"Here you go!" Tenten said as she hurled the bottle at Allen, which he caught easily.

Allen popped open the cap and drank thirstily; He never knew he was _that _thirsty...

"Well, it's obvious you'd be thirsty, since you've been out for quite some time." Shizune spoke gently as she placed the rolled up paper by Allen's lap and unrolled it to see many shapes to present areas.

Allen sighed contently once the once full of water bottle had emptied and held onto it as he looked over the yellow-brown-ish map.

Surely, there was no United Kingdom, nor Europe for that matter.

**_"I'm sorry, dear nephew... But not even the Ark connects back to our dimension." _**Neah's voice spoke suddenly. A soft and caring tone dripping from his words. And Allen can't bring himself to blame anyone honestly.

'_It's okay... Curiosity killed the cat, _ne_?_ _It was technically my fault..._' Hearing that, Neah sighed lightly.

**_"The problem is the fact that Leverrier will take this opportunity to accuse you of treason once again. I'm worried. For you, Allen. I promised Mana I'd take care of you."_**

Those words were enough to unleash the hot liquid from his eyes. There was no use holding them back, now. The only companions he'll have left would be Neah, and Tim. And at some point he wished that his Master were here, but he was...gone. Somehow.

The other three occupants widened their eyes in surprise at the white haired youth's sudden reaction.

Allen balled himself into a tight ball, the map sliding off his lap as he sobs lightly. It hurt. It hurts not knowing in how to get back. Back _home_. Not the Order. But _home_. Where Komui, Lenalee, Lavi and he hoped, Kanda, would be.

'_It just hurts so much, Neah..._'

**_"I know, dear nephew. I know..."_**

_A/N: Ahahah... Hope you like...? Oh yes, Naruto and D. Gray-man do not belong to us, Malachi Kishimoto and Katsura Hoshino owns their respective anime/manga_

_E/N: My God! Finally! Geez! If there's anything I hate the most, it's explaining appearances...*sigh* _


End file.
